


Седьмое сентября

by xiaoyana (oddfiend)



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Gen, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfiend/pseuds/xiaoyana
Summary: Внутриполитические разногласия в самоуправлении Колдовстворца на начало учебного года - ничего необычного, просто бизнес.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Седьмое сентября

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts).



> Подарок Ханц на День рождения!♡

— Марков, Марков, ты щас умрёшь! — с улыбкой на миллион Потёмкин поймал своего соседа по комнате у выхода из учебной аудитории ведического права. — Наши новички такуууую сороку поймали. Просто _легендарную_.

— И кого же? Неужели Кот спалился где-то? — глава ДК устало потёр лоб, перебирая в руках рабочие тетради и пытаясь отыскать среди них политологию. — И как же это ты его за столько лет не поймал, а новички в первую неделю умудрились?

— Да не, Кота ловить это как Евгена просить КГУ распустить – бесполезно и повлечёт за собой проблемы, — Лев развёл руками в бесформенном жесте. — Не, эта сорока ещё легендарней. Пошли-пошли, сам увидишь!

***

— Егор! — ещё с порога дэкашного кабинета послышался голос Талалаева, чересчур бодрый и весёлый, как будто шло не начало учебного года, а летние каникулы. — Тебя подарок ждёт.

— Вы что все сговорились? Кого поймали-то?

— Меня, — тихий, едва различимый в окружающем гоготе голос, и смущённо поднятая рука.

— Вы чё, блять, издеваетесь? — заскрипел зубами Егор прежде, чем прокашляться, и вернуть на лицо безучастное выражение. — Кудрявцев, пойдём-ка в кабинет.

Потёмкин, по-дружески приобнявшись с Талалаевым, заржал, пока Егор уводил бедного Дятла в отдельный кабинет. Наумов покачал головой, провожая взглядом одноклассника с параллели, а несколько старшеклассников, прыснув в кулак, перевели взгляд на Астафьеву – сейчас, похоже, начнётся повторная лекция о том, почему нельзя ловить Якова Кудрявцева для новичков.

— Чай будешь? — Егор жестом указал на стул перед его столом. — Как дела у сорок?

— Пг’стите, — пробормотал Кудрявцев, пряча глаза. — Буду.

— Не парься, это наши новички. Мирослава им сейчас всё объяснит, — Егор несколько раз плавно взмахнул рукой, доставая чашки и заварку. — А ты расслабься, как будто первый раз тут.

Напряжение в плечах парня заметно ослабло, он даже поднял взгляд с пола и теперь смотрел на угол стола – уже достижение – а спустя минуту смущённо поймал парящую перед носом чашку с заваренным чаем. Сколько бы раз его не приводили в ДК, каждый раз было стрёмно, хотя и ходили слухи, что Потёмкин шутливо предлагал его усыновить и выделить парню отдельный стол в кабинете – чтобы не на общий диван его усаживать каждый раз, а было своё хорошее привычное место. Может освоился бы да переквалифицировался из сорок в крысы – инсайды бы не помешали. Нет, спасибо, Кудрявцеву нравилось сорочить – впечатлений от жизни получалось больше.

— Как учёба началась? — Егор не поднимал глаз от перебираемых листов – списков новых учеников по классам, которых потом нужно будет внести в общую базу – лишь изредка поднося чашку с чаем.

— Ног’мально, — тихо отвечал девятиклассник, неслышно потягивая чай. — Можно я пойду?

— Допьёшь – иди, — кивнул Егор, — повезло тебе, что они в большой перерыв выслужиться решили.

— Ага.

— Егор, — Потёмкин, как обычно, вломился без стука и предупреждения, — тебя там КГУ ищет, собачку свою прислали.

Из основной части кабинета раздался громкий голос Молчанова, который заметил кого-то из своего класса и теперь пытался разобраться о причинах его нахождения в ДК. Будь у Егора меньше достоинства, он бы упал лбом на стол, но вот чего, а достоинства у него было предостаточно, поэтому он медленно отложил стопку бумаг в сторону, спокойно поднялся и, ни сказав ни слова, вышел из кабинета, не дожидаясь Молчанова. Лев остался дожидаться, пока Яков допьёт чай, чтобы проводить девятиклассника мимо волчьих взглядов новичков, которые схлопотали выговор, потому что недостаточно хорошо слушали брифинг от Егора в первый день в ДК.

— Эй, подожди! — Молчанов прервался на полуслове, ругаясь на своего одноклассника, когда Марков молча прошёл мимо и отправился в сторону КГУ. — Блин, да подожди! Тебя Глеб ищет!

 _Восхитительно_ , пронеслась в голове Егора мрачная мысль. — А чего он сам не пришёл? Или ты с помощника Фирсова в посыльного переквалифицировался к девятому классу?

— Ха-ха-ха, очень смешно, — Молчанов скривил нос, отставая от Егора на пару шагов. — Сказали тебя привести, я и веду.

Марков закатил глаза, решив не произносить вслух очевидный факт о том, _кто и кого ведёт_ , и продолжил размеренно вышагивать в сторону кабинетов КГУ. Уже за пару поворотов до их пункта назначения он услышал звонкий голос Злыгостевой – ничего удивительного – и чуть позже ровный, спокойный голос Бархина – этого хоть искать не придётся.

— Глеб, я привёл Маркова, — отчитался младший и исчез в кабинете, на ходу уклоняясь от парящего стула – господи, что происходит в этом аду под названием КГУ.

— Бархин, — в знак приветствия кивнул Егор, и остановился неподалёку, дожидаясь пока Злыгостева закончит что-то выяснять – он даже не будет пытаться вникнуть в диалог.

—Марков, — в ответ кивнул Глеб, на мгновение отведя взгляд от Лиды – ой, зря.

— О, Егор! Слушай! А у вас там свободных нет? Учеников в смысле? — Егор знал к чему идёт разговор, и ему это совершенно не нравилось.

Дисциплинарный комитет отличался от КГУ своей немногочисленностью, а ещё занятостью всех участников, поэтому, — Нет, у меня свободных нет.

— Да ладно, ну хоть пара человек? У тебя же столько новеньких, — Злыгостева всем корпусом развернулась к нему, казалось бы полностью забывая про Бархина, – ложь, на которую давно уже стоило бы перестать вестись – а в глазах загорелся огонёк. — Ну тебе что, жалко что ли?

— Мои новички сегодня поймали Кудрявцева, хотя ещё пятого числа всем пояснили, кого есть смысл ловить, а кого можно не трогать, — Егор повёл бровью, не изменяя тона. — Хочешь, они и тебе где-нибудь напортачат?

— Ой, да ладно, у меня они как шёлковые будут, давай их сюда, мне на один день только, — Лидия хлопнула в ладоши и вернулась к Глебу. — Глеб, ну нам чуть-чуть совсем не хватает, я тебе все выписки и отчёты сделаю, какие хочешь.

— Злыгостева, ты думаешь, я не знаю, чем всё закончится? Опять Горецкий будет за тебя ходить, — закатил глаза Бархин, складывая накрест перед собой. — Я не первый год с тобой работаю.

— Ой, ладно тебе! В этот раз всё будет по-другому, обещаю! О, Валя, подожди, — завидев выходящего из кабинета Назарова, Лида мгновенно переключилась, не забыв кинуть напоследок “Мы ещё поговорим” и быстрым шагом отправилась за заместителем Ганапольского.

— Чего звал-то? — не меняя положения, Егор перевёл на Бархина взгляд, слегка наклоняя голову. — Если за финансовым планом, то его завтра Лев принесёт.

— За ним в том числе, — кивнул казначей, а затем махнул рукой, указывая Егору следовать за собой. — Пошли, Женя двенадцатые собирает.

— О, Хорс.

***

В сравнительно небольшом для председателя КГУ личном кабинете расположились – кто где успел забить место – Филиппова, Фирсов, Асламбеков, Бархин и Марков – весь набор двенадцатиклассников, ответственных за что-либо. Вместо Гинса, по классике, пришёл заместитель, но это уже никого не удивляло. Позади Ганапольского мрачной тенью сливаясь со стеной стоял Мармиядов – ну ещё бы – и, собственно, на своём месте Ганапольский лично.

— Вам, наверное, интересно, зачем я вас всех здесь собрал, — начал председатель, как кто-то, смеясь, распахнул дверь, окинул всех взглядом, визуально уменьшился в размере, увидев присутствующих, и блея что-то про “Ой, простите, с туалетом перепутал”, тактично слился.

Первым не выдержал Асламбеков и заржал в голос, бормоча про “господи, _кабинет Жени с толканом_ ”, а к нему присоединился Бархин и теперь уже двое в кабинете не сдерживаясь хохотали над абсурдностью момента. Филиппова тактично прыснула в кулак, но сдержалась, Егор едва улыбнулся, а Фирсов тихо свистел, пытаясь не смеяться.

— Да, да, очень весело, — улыбаясь, согласился Ганапольский, — я рад, что ваши кислые лица хоть на секунду пропали. А теперь к делу.

— Нас всех объединяет здесь две вещи: ты и двенадцатый класс; дай мне секунду, и я раскрою это нелёгкое дело, — Филиппова деловито приложила к губам палец, постукивая.

— Наверное, Женя хочет наградить нас за отличную службу и уволить, так вот, говорю сразу, Кешу через меня уволить не получится, тебе придётся идти к нему напрямую, — Джемал поднял руки в примиряющем жесте, но с лица не сходила улыбка. — Я шишки за тебя получать не буду.

— Вы выбрали себе преемника? — не обращая внимания на обмен шутками, Ганапольский перешёл сразу к делу – собственно, ничего нового.

— А, ну это изи, у нас с Кешей будет Роберт, мы его уже давно готовим, — тут же отрапортовал Асламбеков и беззвучно выдохнул – хоть под начало года не пришлось оправдываться за Гинса.

— Вестник свободен, — Ганапольский кивнул, и Джемал с удовольствием проводил себя из комнаты. — Остальные?

— У меня стажируется Бетелин, но как будто ты не знаешь об этом, ага, — с сарказмом протянул Бархин, пряча руки в карманы. — Он и будет.

— Главное, чтобы его выбрали, — согласился Женя, на что Глеб не теряя и грамма спокойствия повернулся к нему лицом, и усмехнулся.

— А то ты позволишь кого-то другого выбрать.

— Ну, я же не всесильный, — Ганапольский развёл руками в примиряющем жесте, и улыбнулся. — Посмотрим, как поведёт себя Большой совет.

Бархин хмыкнул и молча покинул кабинет, махнув на прощание старосте и остальным. Остались трое и Ганапольский – Мармиядов опять исчез из поля зрения, и непонятно было в какой момент. Да, впрочем, и не так важно – в конце концов, он официально ни за что не отвечал в КГУ.

— Саша, Игнат, Жора? — протянул Ганапольский, медленно посмотрев на каждого. — Что за себя скажете?

— Ещё раз ты назовёшь меня Жорой и Большой совет будет выбирать нового председателя раньше срока. Уверен, твои маленькие шавки Молчанов и Алекперова будут в полном восторге, — процедил Егор, оперевшись о стену.

На несколько мгновений повисло молчание, а Ганапольский и Марков не сводили друг с друга взгляды – в глазах Егора сквозила злость, а у Евгена – насмешка.

— Вообще-то, Молчанов сначала меня заменит! — встрял в молчаливую конфронтацию Фирсов, махая руками. — Он пока ещё мой заместитель, окей?

— А на его место кто потом придёт? — подключилась Александра, привычная к тяжёлой атмосфере выяснения отношений – репутация 12Я и их старосты шла впереди.

— Есть у меня одна девочка на примете, но я пока не уверен – возможно, она из власовских, — даже по голосу было слышно, что Фирсов напряжён.

— Ладно, Игнат, можешь быть свободен. Обсуди со своим заместителем, я уверен, он подскажет хорошего человека, — улыбнулся председатель, и Фирсов покинул кабинет.

— А я забираю у Маркова Валеру, и возражения не принимаются, — улыбнулась Филиппова, и, не дожидаясь ответа, упорхнула из кабинета.

Марков и Ганапольский остались наедине.

— Ну? И кто же?

— Никто.

— Оставишь крысу без головы и передних лап? Потёмкин ведь выпускается вместе с тобой, — хмыкнул Ганапольский, и взмахнув рукой, убрал стопку листов в одну из полок, а затем поднялся из-за стола, обогнул его и опёрся о край – теперь они стояли лицом к лицу.

— Там останутся старшие, — не согласился Марков, отталкиваясь от стены – стоя ровно он чувствовал себя комфортнее напротив Ганапольского.

— Так назначь кого-нибудь из них, — теперь Ганапольский тоже стоял, оттолкнувшись от стола. — А дальше я разберусь.

— Так может ты не будешь лезть к моим подопечным? — Егор сделал несколько шагов в сторону Ганапольского, и теперь их разделял лишь небольшой журнальный столик.

— Так может ты разберёшься со своими подопечными сам? И тогда мне не придётся решать за тебя? — протянул Женя, наклоняя голову.

В комнате повисло тяжёлое молчание, они переглядывались, давя друг на друга, но ни один не сдавался.

— Женя, есть срочное дело, — в дверях кабинета появился Назаров, одним движением развеяв неприятную атмосферу.

— Я сам разберусь со своим комитетом, — напоследок бросил Марков, и разойдясь с Назаровым на входе, вышел из кабинета.

— Жень, что это было?

— Да так, обычный разговор. Так что там, Валь?


End file.
